


Ownership

by Mikii



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you need him to believe in?”<br/>“Me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Finished OUAT, and love this pairing, so felt inspired to write a drabble with no plot in particular other than to try writing these characters.

“Now, back to your cage.”

She lifted her head once again, meeting his eyes with dismay upon hearing those words. Part of her had almost hoped he’d still need use of her so that she might remain outside of that wretched confined space – _almost_ , but not completely.

“Now, now, no need to look so upset, Wendy.” Peter responded with a sardonic smile, stepping around the bed. Pacing along the length of it, one hand skimmed along the white sheets as he came to stand beside her. “So long as your brothers keep their end of the bargain, you’ll get your freedom one day.” Fingers moved to brush against her own before she quickly jerked her hand away, not failing to notice the way his lips quirked at the action.

Peter always did enjoy watching others squirm before him…

…which was why Wendy always made it a point to meet his eyes.

Head tilting so she could stare up at the boy, she released a small sigh. “You’ve been saying that for a century, Peter. How can I ever believe you’ll actually let me go?”

The boy raised an eyebrow in response, moving to sit beside her as he put on a voice of mock-hurt. “You don’t trust me? That hurts, Wendy.” Twisting his body to face her, he leaned closer, shadows flickering across his face from the nearby lamp and illuminating a darker expression. Swallowing, she shifted backwards from the close proximity, forced to stop when he brought down a hand on one of her own, fingers forcibly interlocking over hers.

Eyes piercing her with a dark look, he spoke in a low voice. “You go when I let you go. Not a second sooner, not a second later.” Tilting his head, he smirked, another hand coming to brush away a lock of hair from her face in what might have seemed an innocent gesture to others, but for Wendy she knew only too well it was a sign of ownership for the magical boy.

Closing her eyes as he moved closer, she felt his breath play upon her jawline as he shifted to speak into her ear with a whisper. “You should be thanking me Wendy, I could have quite easily killed your little brothers years ago, and as for you…” Peter chuckled, causing her pulse to quicken. “Well, let’s just say, we both know there’s plenty of worse things I could have done to you than locking you in a cage.”

Her eyes flew open once again, head turning to meet his grinning gaze with a frightened expression. She let out a breath she hadn’t been aware she’d even been holding when he leaned back a second later. Likewise, the shadows reclined from his features, returning some semblance of young innocence to him – though it was but a lie of course.

“Now!” Pushing himself off the bed, he walked towards the end of the bed, glancing over his shoulder to smile darkly at her. “Let’s lock you back up, shall we?”

 


End file.
